Stargazing
by Leigh Adams15
Summary: Lucius had never cared for staring at the night sky, but if he could see that look on her face, he would make an exception.


**Title**: Stargazing (1/1)

**Author**: Leigh Adams**  
**  
**Characters**: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black

**Rating**: G

**Word Count**: 880

**Summary**: _Lucius had never cared for staring at the night sky, but if he could see that look on her face, he would make an exception.  
_  
**Author's Notes**: This was written as part of my 2010 Christmas Drabble Meme.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. Or rather, he was a proud boy—for at sixteen, he was still considered as such. As the heir to the Malfoy line, he was accustomed to getting _what_ he wanted, _when_ he wanted, with no questions asked. He had the finest tailored robes, the most expensive accessories, and the finest broomsticks money could buy.

What he didn't have was the one thing he wanted.

Narcissa Black.

She was just a fifth year—supposedly below his notice, really—but she was unlike the other girls that called Slytherin House home. She didn't simper over the latest robe fashions or chase after the members of the Quidditch team. She was quiet and unassuming, often at her older sister Andromeda's side. She was a beautiful girl; white blonde hair to rival his own, pale skin, and delicate features.

But it was her eyes that made him take notice. They were the brightest blue he'd ever seen; not blue-grey like his own, but the shining blue hue of a summer's day. And the intelligence that danced behind them, as if she knew something others did not, made him want to unlock her secrets.

She, however, did not seem inclined to give him the time of day.

He'd started with gifts. Two dozen white roses, tied with an emerald-green ribbon, delivered to her dormitory. A delicate platinum ring in the shape of an ouroboros, crafted by goblins. A heavy cloak, lined with mink and equipped with warming charms. For Morgana's sake, he'd even bought her a fluffy kitten!

And what had he received for all his efforts? A small nod and a murmured, "Thank you."

It was hard for Lucius to understand. He'd taken the time to express his interest, and she seemed completely ambivalent to his pursuit. It was enough to make a man — a lesser man, obviously, not him — quite mad.

So here he was, at the end of the line. His last stand, so to speak. The Astronomy Tower was deserted save for him—a rarity on most evenings. The usual couples who conducted their liaisons here had all scattered, and if he'd made a few well-placed threats, who was to neigh say?

Soft footsteps on the stone made him turn, lips curling when he saw her. He would never admit him, but he gave a soft exhale of thanks. _She came_. "Good evening, Narcissa."

"Good evening, Lucius." In the moonlight, her hair shone even lighter, her breath forming little puffs in the cold night air. He was filled with a warm satisfaction when he noted she was wearing his cloak. Maybe she wasn't quite as indifferent as he'd originally thought.

"Your note requested my presence," she said, jarring him out of his thoughts. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Not speak. Show." He held his hand out to her and waited, breath catching as he watched her lovely, albeit guarded, face.

After a long moment, she pulled her gloved hand out of her fur muff and placed it in his outstretched one.  
Lucius' fingers closed around her smaller hand and pulled her close, lips curling upwards in a small smirk when her eyes widened slightly in surprise. The cold made her cheeks flush an attractive shade of pink, and despite her surprise, her blue eyes were piqued with interest.

_Was it all just a front?_

"Look," he murmured, nodding towards the night sky.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but whatever words she might have said died on her lips as light began to streak across the sky.

"_Oh,_" she breathed in awe, mesmerized by the show in the night sky.

His smirk grew even more pronounced; so he _had_ been right. Narcissa was an intelligent girl and diligent in her studies, but she was a natural at Astronomy. Lucius had never cared for staring at the night sky, but if he could see that look on her face, he would make an exception.

"It's the Quadrantids," he murmured in her ear, unconsciously tugging her against him. "It originates in the constellation Boötes. And see," he said, pointing towards another cluster of stars, "there's the constellation-"

"Draco," she finished for him, tipping her face up to his. There was a soft smile playing about her lips, and her eyes were alight in excitement. "You know your astronomy, Lucius."

"You sound surprised."

"I did not peg you for one to enjoy unlocking the mysteries of the heavens," she replied smartly.

He did not say so, but Narcissa was the only mystery he wished to unlock. Instinctively, his gaze dropped to her full, pink lips, then flickered back up. The only tell-tale sign of his nervousness, though, was the wild beating of his heart as he murmured, "May I kiss you?"

The pause that came between his question and her response was, perhaps, the longest in history, but it was worth it.

"You may," she whispered.

One gloved hand reached up to cup her chin, and their breaths co-mingled in the minute space between them before he closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. And in that cold night, with the meteors streaking above them and Narcissa in his arms, Lucius decided that he didn't mind Astronomy so much after all.


End file.
